The Cask of Amontillado - Alternative Ending
by Simbelmyne20
Summary: Well, last semester in literature class at uni, the teacher asked us to do an alternative ending of the story. I wrote it, and in class my team made the performance. Hope you like it. Also, I want to thank to a friend, who corrected my little grammar mistakes. Oh!, I almost forgot to mention that English is not my native language, so this is a good way to improve my writing skills.
After he finished with the stones, Montresor fell on the ground, thinking about his master murder. He was amazed of how simple it was to do it and, how good it felt to be free. But that was only the beginning. The next step was sending a letter as Lady Fortunato's husband, explaining that he would never come back to the city, that he was going to be a father of his lover's child and that he couldn't be more excited of it.

All the city knew about it, three days later once lady Fortunato received the letter. It was a completely scandal, but as well, it was not a new that men of his status had not lovers, everyone in the lodge have times with the "lovely ladies," but it was a new that he decided to stay with her and to run away.

-I am truly sorry of what he did to you, my lady. - Montresor said. He was visiting lady Fortunato once he "found out" about what he did.

-It was my fault, I could not give him a child all those years. - Lady Fortunato was in such a sad and lonely state. - I am glad to have you here, if I may say. I was never agree of what my husband used to do to you.-

-Oh… I forgive that my lady, all that was only jokes; but what he did to you it is unforgivable. - He took her hand and gave her a little smile of compassion.

After that day, the visits became more frequently and, by the end of a year, Lady Fortunato married Montresor. One night, during the party for the carnival they offered to all their social circle –including the men of the lodge- Montresor disappeared and went down to the catacombs to visit his already-forgotten friend.

-My dear Fortunato!- His voice was full of joy and happiness for the meeting.- It has been a year since the last time, and let me tell you, your wife has never been happier than now.- He wink to the wall of stones and then his face turned serious.- Oh Fortunato, I have sad news for you, the lodge has dismissed of your place on it, but do not worry, do not. In fact… they gave me your place. - A mischievous smile appear in his lips. - But, let's stop talking about me. Please, tell me, how have you been this year? – There in the catacombs only silence was heard. - Nothing to say? Very well. - Montresor let go a tremendous laugh while he was returning to the party. – Till the next year, my monkey friend! Till the next year!

Year after year he did the same in that night of the carnival. With the time, all the city forgot about that Fortunato, they forgot why he left the city and his wife. And now, we ended up 50 years later, on a day after Lady Montresor funeral. Montresor was in his mansion, he was old, and not in good health, he knew his time was near; maybe a month, and that's why he decided to do one last visit.

-Fortunato, my monkey king… it's been a long time. I have to say it, a life without you, well it was not only satisfying for me, but for the entire city too. And now, after my lady's death and for I'm not any more in the lodge, there's nothing more to do here for me. Except… to say the truth about you. - He nods to the wall. - Yes, yes! - He exclaimed. – The day I leave this world, it will be the day everyone will know the truth. But in any way you can see it, I will be the one who would be more remembered for my cleverness.

It was past midnight, the weather was cold and the mist in the outside had been present. The air passing through the branches made a horrifying sound as if it were people wailing. At the moment he finished writing the true story, the window opened, making paper fly to the fireplace, burning every single paper. Before he could close the window, the sound of chains behind Montresor paralyzed him. - No one will remember you as well. - He heard that frightening whisper, and felled how his hands got cold, as well he shivers down his spine, only then his hearth stopped.


End file.
